To have loved and lost to the bloodstained moon
by Tai-Garrett
Summary: A vampire story. It's a spin off from Hellsing, so to make it clear for some people ALACARD IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THE STORY. Thought I should let you know. Please R


Ok your name's Shenzy you're 15 have light red hair that reaches just below your waist you have hazel eyes 5ft 4 and live in japan.You are often called the weird person or a freak because you strongely believe that people have no right to say that just because they can't see what's there doesn't mean it's not like ghosts,werewolves,or vampires.You often get teased for your beliefs or get beaten up,even your parents thought you were weird so they left you when you were 12.This story is based on my beliefs and the insperation of hellsing.

You're sitting in class reading a book of vampires often being hit in the head with spitballs from the boys in the back of the class.You heard the bell ring and stood up. 'Finally the hell on earth ends' you thought as you walked out the front doors of the school and started walking in the direction of your house.You were walking for about 30 minutes when you noticed it was getting dark. 'That's right the news said it would be getting dark earlier now that means i better get home soon though it's not likeI have a specific time to get home' you thought walking alittle faster.You're waling next to a park."Where do you think your going,freak?" a guy named Nick from your class said to you.You turned around and looked at him for a minute hardly even seeing him.You looked around and saw that alot of his friends were surrounding you."Please move i want to go home" you said taking a step but they just stood there smirking at you.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to stay here with us?" Nick said walking toward you.You felt his hands rap around your waist and pulled you into him."You know if you weren't so weird I'd probably want to date you" he said pulling you even closer.You could feel his hands rubbing your stomach."Let goI want to go home" you said strugling to get out of his grasp.You stomped on his foot causing him to let go of you and you tryed to get as far away from him as possible but that didn't last long he grabbed you and pushed you into a tree pinning you to it."Get away from me!" you yelled trying to kick him.He slammed his lips against yours.You tried to scream but couldn't."Didn't you hear her, you dirty bastard?" a voice said from behind nick.He parted his his lips from yours and turned around to face who ever it waswho said that.You looked over his shoulder and saw a figure standing 3 yards away.You noticed that all nick's friends were gone.

"She said to get away from her" the guy said walking toward nick."Who the fuck are you?" nick said sounding alittle afraid."That is none of your damn buisness now why don't you leave her alone before you get hurt.And I'm sure she doesn't want to be with you,isn't that right?" he said and you could tell he was talking to you. "Yes" you said softly."That's it I'm going to kill you and no one will ever know what happened" Nick said running toward the guy."Foolish mortal" the guy said moving out of sight."Where the hell did he go?" nick said looking around for the guy. "I'm right behind you" the guy said grabbing nick and turned him around to face him and it looked like he was kissing him.Then you saw Nick's body fall to the ground. "Well that was easier thanI thought" you heard him say turning toward you and started walking that way.You were leaning against the tree and was to tired to move.

He was now right in front of you.Then you saw the the street lights come on and you could see the guy clearly he looked about your age with shaggy brown hair, he was wearing baggy black cargo pants that had a lot of chains hanging from them and a black baggy shirt with 'Night Walker' written in red on the front.His face seemed strangely pale and his eyes were bloodshot. "Thank you for helping me" you said walking toward him."You shouldn't be thanking me so soon" he said walking toward you making you back up. "You look so sweet, I bet your blood tastes the same too" he said backing you into the tree.You saw his mouth open and saw that his k-nine teeth were very sharp and long. "Your a...a...a vampire aren't you?" you said looking into his eyes.


End file.
